La Balanza
by alisha2704
Summary: esta es una historia de ciencia ficción algo transversa, espero les guste tanto como a mi y bienvenidos al mundo de alisha
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Sinceramente no se que decir solo los invito a leer mi fic hecho con mucho amor y que les guste, de ser asi me dejen un review, gracias…. BESOS**

_Yo era solo una pequeña parte de la tierra, solo una sobresaltada sin control alguno, sin ninguna cosa de la que debiese enorgullecerme… eh de pensar que el mundo solo era tierra, agua sol y desierto, nada mas… _

_ Hasta que mi mundo cambio completamente aquella tarde, supe quien era abri los ojos, supe que era la balanza que este mundo necesitaba… esta es mi historia, la historia de una chica que cambio la manera de ver los mundos donde nosotros y otros seres desconocidos han de vivir. Y asi comienza mi historia…:_

Todo comenzó en la madrugada a eso de las 3 am donde el portal entre mundos es abierto, solo tenia que salir de mi sueño, terminar de deambular por este lugar tan oscuro y húmedo que se me venia ensima poco a poco. No recordaba a mis padres, ni al nombre de mi creador- un astuto creador eh de contar- No recuerdo nada; ¿Cómo se me ha de olvidar algo tan importante? Como lo es el nombre de ese ser celestial- tenia que recordar saber que pasaba- ¿Por qué no terminan de sacarme de este agujero, pensé, que cruel es este mundo no se que hacer esto de renacer no es nada fácil- estúpidos hombres- y lo peor aun nada que terminaba de salir de este agujero que no me dejaba ver y percatarme de todo a mi alrededor de lo que pasaba realmente.

– no tengo ya una vida ni una forma de ser ya, soy un barco a la deriva… ummm pero vamos ya me acerco a esa tentadora luz- me dije en silencio y segui mi camino

Al fin eh salido esta luz cegadora del sol, típico de los desiertos aravicos- ¿Qué es esto? Me encuentro donde aquellos hombres me mataron, no puede ser..- fui interrumpida por una profunda vos una vos celestial, que de solo escucharla te darían escalofríos, una voz de ultratumba

-Mi dulce creación, mujer hermosa muerta a manos de tales canallas yo soy tu padre Ghoul demonio del desierto, amo de las tinieblas tu madre Manat me ah mandado ante ti al ver tal ultraje que te han hecho- aun buscaba la voz que me hablaba un poco desconcertada cuando vi aquella hermosa cabeza de diamante (serpiente que habita los desiertos)

\- ttttu eres quien me habla- dije muda por el miedo de haber sentido la muerte y encontrarme en plenitud de mis acciones luego de horas? Días? Bah no lo se.

\- si hija mia yo soy quien te habla ven a mi deja que te pruebe y te otorgue tu dote- me dijo acercándose a mi como hipnotizándome dejándome barada donde estaba sin siquiera poder moverme. Esa hermosa serpiente hinco sus dientes en mi me lleno de su veneno fue cambiando mi forma mi vista mi mente me sentí llena poderosa, se me estaba siendo otorgado un gran poder y pff me converti en una hermosa mamba negra de escamas negro brillante, tan poderosa como ninguna. Me asuste observándome mientras aquella voz me decía frente a mi

-calmate hija no pasa nada esto es parte de el poder que te otorgo, abrazate con tu mente ve tu hermosa figura de nuevo y veras que podras dominar a todos mis hijos del inframundo y a aquellos similares a vos-

Asi lo hice me visualice lentamente como decía "mi ahora padre" y me converti en una hermosa mujer de 1,70, muy similar a como era antes de morir, pelo lasio castaño hasta algo mas debajo de los hombro, ojos verde oliva tirando a cafes oscuro bien dotada, pero algo había combiado la la mitad de mi rostro era negro azabache era escamoso era reptilinio- como la serpiente en que mi padre me convirtió- me dije rápidamente tapando con mi cabello esa parte de mi rostro.

No debes avergonzarte hija esa es la marca de el amor de tu madre y mio al salvarte del abismo, cúbrela pero no por vergüenza sino para que no vean lo grande que es tu poder- dijo y se desvaneció lentamente con la honda del caluroso sol del desierto.

Bien camine días por el desierto sedienta de venganza, en algunos momentos veía a lo lejos los reptiles del desierto hacerme pequeñas reverencias como si estuviesen a mi merced, creyendo que estaba loca seguía con buen pie, hasta que encontré aquellos hombres de la arena y pensé, ellos ellos serán quienes me ayudaran a volver.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado tenia mucho sin escribir y sin mas que decir pos esperen a ver que pasa luego, besos**


	2. capitulo 2

Los hombres de la arena me veian fijamente acercarme sin moverse siquiera, mientras mas me acercaba mas fijo me miraban, me inspeccionaban con la mirada y entre ellos se susurraba- mmm se dice que son los dueños del desierto que nadie mas que ellos pueden caminar por este inmenso arenal y salir con vida- lo que no había notado aun entre tanto embrollo de estar caminando es que tenia aun a mi padre detrás en la lejanía arrastrándose detrás de mi guiando mis pasos como hipnotizado.

-disculpen, oigan- les grite sin respuesta alguna –necesito un poco de ayuda me eh perdido en el desierto y y no se como volver a mi pueblo-

Susurrantes entre ellos salió su líder entre ellos y comento algo atonito aun- señorita ud es un ser endemoniado su aura resplandece en el alma de el mismo Manat alejadse de nosotros o le mataremos….- en eso no había terminado de hablar el pobre publerino de la arena cuando la furia se apodero de mi y en un grito desgarrador alzando las manos hacia el cielo, sintiendo como una fuerza del inframundo salía de mi de la mismísima arena salieron demonios mutados en especies de dragones de comodos con grande dientes sedientos de sangre y ojos con las mismísimas llamas del mundo de donde procedían. Sin saber muy bien que hacia segada por la furia los mire y sin pensarlo me reverenciaron al ver quien los había invocado.

-matenlos- fue lo único que dije sin chispar al ver mi gran poder, al ver su obedencia ante cualquier petición y ellos fueron obedientes cuales corderos al matadero y asesinaron a todos y cada uno de los pueblerinos de la arena que allí se encontraron presentes. Asustada ante tal masacre me inque de rodillas y comencé a llorar sin mesura –paren paren- gritaba al ver como solo qedaba una peqeña niñata con vida y los demonios pararon de sopetón antes de quitarle la cabeza a la niña.

-llevenla con su familia ahora-ordene algo altanera viendo el mismo miedo que sentí cuando me mataron en aquel desierto en los ojos de la niña – y volváis ustedes serán quien me llevaran ante mi pueblo.

Luego de un rato de estar sola meditando entre cadáveres apareció otro peblerino del desierto y al verme entre tal masacre me maldijo, me llamo mountruo al el otro lado de mi rostro y ver como me sumia en la tristeza y me convertía en una hermosa mamba negra abrazandome a mi misma viendo al mismo infierno; huyo despavorido en su especie de kanoa, jure tapar la deformidad de mi rostro para siempre asi nadie veria el horrible mounstruo que era… no había terminado de pensar nada cuando me percate de la presencia de mi padre y de cómo se le abalanzo a aquel hombre que se disponiia a regresar – supongo que a por mi- y le mato de una sola mordida, veíamos como convulsionaba lentamente agonizando mi padre me acaricio con su cola secando mis lagrimas y se volvió a esfumar mirándome con clemencia. Asi me volvi un rollito de mi piel escamosa negra y brillante esperando a mis demonios esperando que me llevasen a vengarme de esos hombres que me habían convertido en esto. Me sumi en un sueño profundo recordando mi vida pasada.

_Estaba en la sala de mi casa sin el bakah puesto- ummm no no me gustaba tanto peso en mi cabeza, tenia que hacer una revolución tenia que hacer que la mujer valiese tanto como en otro continentes….- pensaba sin sesar antes de la llegada de mi esposo mi sucio y asqueroso esposo – como mi madre me pudo haber vendido otorgado a este cerdo por tan poco dote- no había echo de comer y hoy venían sus hermanos…. De seguro me golpeara de nuevo mejor me muevo… hacia la cena lentamente algo mal humorada no quería esta vida quería irme cambiar. Y asi lo decidi decidi irme fugarme por el desierto al menos los buitres serian amables conmigo al morir. Sali corri por la calle sin mi bakah disfrute del aire de las mirada de lo que era ser libre. Cuando de la nada salió el carro del cerdo, el cerdo y sus hermanos me perseguían corri rápidamente por el desierto pero ellos me apedraban cual ramera en su época, corri mas fuerte hasta que un impacto en el rostro me cego por un momento y me hizo caer, me cojieron por el cabello y dijeron algo- ummm no los escucho maldito pitido que no me deja escuchar- me comenzaron levemente a golpear entre todos unos simplemente se reian –estúpidos me vengare mi sangre será su condena mi alma no les pertenece mas que a la arena y al mismo infierno- un ultimo golpe en la cabeza y me vi desmayada desfallecid, y al borde de la muerte lo vi, vi a esa hermosa cabeza de diamante observándome deseosa de mi piel y no se porque pero le implore- dejame vivir te ofresco mi cuerpo soy tu hija, hija de la arena y el infierno ayudame- la serpiente me vio deseosa y como bailando se acerco a mi y sutilmente me inyecto su calor su arduo veneno en mi._

Desperté algo mareada por tantos recuerdos que me invadían y vi a los demonios todos acostados a mi alrededor protejiendome cubriéndome del helado viento de la noche- mi sangre es de reptil es fría no tiene sentido – les dije y se separaron un poco esperando ordenes, me levante lentamente convirtiéndome denuevo en una hermosa chica y tapando mi rostro con mi cabello o al menos la mitad que había sido profanada por las apedradas y ahora llevaba esas hermosas escamas negras…

-llevenme ante ellos, ante aquellos hombres que acabaron con mi anterior vida, les llevaremos un regalo- les dije sedienta de venganza, sedienta de sangre y siendo cargada por uno de ellos me fueron llevando lentamente por el cielo estrellado de la noche de un desierto que clamaba mi presencia en el.

**Bueno tengo que salir asi que aquí les dejo el segundo cap espero les guste de ser asi dejar un rewiev por fis, gracias luego les sigo escribiendo, besitoos**


	3. La venganza ( parte 1 )

**Holis! Disculpen el abandono pero estos últimos días se me ha hecho imposible subir capítulos nuevos, pero puesto que ya me desocupe eh aquí un nuevo capítulo de su servidora.(disculpen si los hago volver a leer el mismo cap pero me temo que no me gusto como me había quedado asi que los invito a leer como lo arregle). **

Observaba a lo lejos las luces de aquel pueblo tan lejano que una vez había poblado con mi presencia, caminado sus calles probando sus olores, su calor, comprado en sus mercado y sonreído mil veces ante las caricias de la brisa en mi bakah alivianando así mi calor interno procreado por el arduo sol que ahora no afectaba mis escamas negras, frías como el hielo del Himalaya. Avanzábamos cada vez más rápido hacia la ciudad, mientras me invadían esos olores tan peculiares que ya conocía y curiosamente lo vi. Allí sentado en el medio de la plaza, jugando con sus hermanos, fumando divirtiéndose ni siquiera un ápice de tristeza se veía en esos ojos marrones oscuros que antes tan gloriosos me habían parecido. Decidí esperar al anoche ver como se regodeaba ya con otra pobre niñata me enfurecía pero el cálido tacto de mis demonios me tranquilizaba lentamente.

Se acercaba a ellos una hermosa mujer, no sabía quién era, pero, sin embargo se lleno mi corazón de gozo al verla, pensando un poco vi que era la mujer que me había vendido desde el vientre, a él.

Mi madre -susurre- los demonios comenzaron a gruñir entre sí descontrolándose un poco ante mis reacciones, los controle sin chistar nadie debía saber que me encontraba allí- aun no- me dije en voz baja y asi diciéndoles con la mirada que se mantuviesen en silencio.

Se acercaba a él sonriendo – que está pasando no debería estar con su toga de luto? – me pregunte, y note como minuciosamente le otorgaba su mano a mi ex marido y este le besaba sin chistar, descubriendo la mano de la misma.

No entendía que estaba pasando, acaso mi madre había echo mas que venderme a un tirano?- no, no podía ser asi- me dije en voz baja y me dispuse a acercarme un poco mas a donde se encontraban, para escuchar su alegre charla.

Avance lentamente entre los arbustos en mi forma de reptil dejando a mis demonios atrás como protección, y me dispuse a escuchar lo que decían.

Encontraron su cadáver – le decía a mi madre- no, aun se haya desaparecido entre la arenisca- como no pudieron haberlo encontrado lo emos dejado cerca de la zona de los captus y no ha habido tormentas de arena, no me estaras escondiendo algo, o si?- decía con todo tangente mi exmarido

Mi madre no tenia ni un apice de tristeza en su voz.. que estaba pasando aquí porque estaban tan preocupados por encontrar mi cadáver? – los veía expectante de una respuesta.

Sabes que te la di como un intercambio no para que la mataces Aleroci- dijo mi mama con enfado…

no tenia otra opción y lo sabes además no te negaste al conducir el vehiculo detrás de ella ni apisarle el golpe de "gracia"- burlonamente respondió.

Golpe de gracia… la mujer que conducía el auto que me perseguí- comenzaba a recordar, y a ver pequeños detalles que antes no había dotado en mi previa excistencia, mi madre me había vendido y ahora me había traicionado y ayudado a matarme? No no era posible – las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos y una ira incontrolable invadía mi corazón. Eso lo explicaba cada detalle, el porque Aleroci había sabido donde me disponía a uir un terrible error contarle a el ser que me vio venir al mundo lo que planeaba hacer, uno que me costo el mismísimo aliento.

Me arme de valor, tenia que acercarme encararlos. Asi que avance hacia ellos convirtiéndome en una hermosa mujer que escondia su rostro detrás de un bakah fúnebre.

Mis condolencias por la perdida de su hija – le dije a mi madre agachando mi cabeza como se acostumbraba a hacer en mi país- y a ud por la perdida de su esposa – dije en un tono de voz melodioso ya nada parecido al anterior mio que había sido ronco y osco.

No se debe la condolencia ni el llanto de nadie un ser insignificante como mi exmujer, señorita- dijo Aleroci muy seguro de si mismo, incluso con un apice de coqueteo en su voz. Mi madre solo le miro, podía notar la sonrisa que embosaban sus labios a través de su traslucido bakah.

Suspire, y le dije tranquilizándome – y ya encontraron su cadáver zamantha?- dije dirigiéndome a mi madre y asi notando su asombro ante el nombre de su juventud.

Co co como sabe que me llamo zamantha? –tartamudeo en un susurro-

Podía escuchar a mis demonios siseando sedientos de sangre detrás de los arbutos de la plaza central. Solo lo se- le respondi tangente haciendo que esta se levantara- temo que me debo ir- dijo diculpandose y dejándome con las palabras en la boca. Ya comenzaba a anochecer y Aleroci se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, imaginando las curvas que se escondían bajo mi bakah.

No has cambiado nada – le dije quitando el bakah de mi rostro puesto q la plaza ya se encontraba casi solo y una neblina densa descendia hacia nosotros. Ahogo un grito mirando hacia los lados sin creer lo que veian sus ojos y cometió el error que lo había condenado desde el principio oso levantar su mano para asi golpearme, lo esquive asi liverando la ira que me llenaba por dentro, clavando mis uñas llenas de veneno en su piel haciendo que le salieran pustulas asquerosas allí dond mi venen ejercía su efecto. Me miro con terror y tartamudeando me dijo - tttu pero si yo te eh dejado en el desierto desfallecida nadie pudo haberte rescatado no eres más que las misma imagen de la brujería una ramera bruja- dijo riéndose con el miedo fluyendo de su mirada. Podía notar las gotas de sudor correr por su rostro después de esperar todo el día al fin cobraría mi venganza lo tenía paralizado entre mis garras estaba rodeada de mis sirvientes pero no quería matarlo, quería que sufriera, si sufriría toda su vida y así sonriendo pose mis manos en su entre pierna, allí donde su sexo se escondía y clave mis uñas, solo se escucho un gran alarido de terror ligado con dolor, podía sentir llena de gozo como comenzaban a salir pustulas y reventar entre mis dedos, mientras el en shock gritaba en un mar de lagrimas.

Un carro comenzó a disminuir su velocidad y de el salieron los hermanos de mi ex marido corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los gritos, no dejarían que completara mi tarea, no podían verme allí, ni a mi, ni a mis demonios, dejaría ver mi procedencia, dejaría en evidencia a mi padre, asi que decidi marcharme, pero antes solte a aleroci que llacia en el suelo paralizado de dolor, agachándome un poco le dije con sarcasmo- volveré amo –

Solo tuve segundos para convertirme en serpiente ante los ojos de mi ex marido y encudriñarme entre los arboles mas cercanos viendo haci llegar a los hermanos de el quienes lo miraban aterrorizados, con repugananci, incapaces de ayudarle, puesto que sabían que algo oscuro se escondia tras sus pusculas sangrantes, entonces me regodee, me temian, los mismo que acabaron conmigo ahora me temian- sonreí sintiendo un alivio enorme dentro de mi-, asi que me deje caer a sus pies alzándome con mi tamaño descomunal de mamba constrictor, hubo susurros entre ellos, mirándome con vemencia y terror. Los maldigue sin pronunciar palabra alguna, por un minuto no reino ningún sonido en los alrededores nisiquiera los mosquitos osaban sumbar en las cercanías y me fui arrastrándome gloriosa por en medio de ellos, obvio se apartaron de un salto dejándome pasar, con solo aspirar el olor de mi veneno pequeñas pustulas comenzaron a salirles en sus pieles y a explosionar dejando su piel a carne viva, manchando asi sus costosos ropajes con la sagre putrefacta que ahora tenían dentro, atrayendo asi a las plagas mas horripilantes de el mundo y al mal augurio como mosquito a la sangre.

Con un regocijo que superaba cualquier placer mundano me fui arrastrando en mi forma reptil a mi antigua casa, la casa que había visto florecer mi niñez y adolescencia asomandome por uno de los ventanales podía apreciar como mi madre era servida por una de las servicio de mi difunto padre, y se llevaba a la boca su típica cena.

venid- invoque a mis demonios que rápidamente fueron saliendo de las tinieblas, de la mismísima tierra y los reptiles que se albergaban a los alrededores acudieron a mí, sabía que el desierto clamaba mi presencia pero aun no era el momento de volver a los arenales donde ahora llacia mi hogar. Solo esperaba, puesto que necesitaba que esta se fuera a dormir, observaba como se bañaba- típico en leche de cabra- peinaba sus lasios cabellos y se ponía su batola de seda indu – grr solo necesito que se vaya a dormir – me dije, en ese instante se hallara su perdición, ya no seria la misma, la despojaría de su adorada belleza, la que tanto la enurgellecia, le mostraría que era el dolor y como el calor del desierto podría volver de la piel un simple harapo y de los ojos solo cuencas vacias, le mostraría en lo que ella había colaborado en covertirme.

Esperad al anochecer, esperad que este en un sueño profundo y allí podréis comer, aliméntense de su belleza, de sus recuerdos, de su felicidad, de su sangre, recuérdenle porque hay que temerle a la oscuridad - así les ordene a mis demonios sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación observando el espectáculo que se avecinaba…

**Gracias por leerme espero les haya gustado y tranquilos aún falta mucho de la venganza de alisha dejen sus comentarios y si así quieren ayúdenme con ideas se les quiere besos….**


	4. Recuerdos (La venganza)

**Otra vez me eh desaparecido por un tiempo, pero no había tenia ideas ni tampoco tiempo de escribir asi que aquí les va un nuevo cap de la historia de alisha, algo nostálgico, pero espero que les guste.**

Sentada aun en el alfeizar de la ventana de mi madre viendo como mis demonios la atormentaban en sueños, sonreía- si, aunque no lo crean aun tengo la capacidad de sonreír-.

No sonreía porque torturaban descaradamente a la que en otra vida había sido mi madre- ok si, veía como la acribillaban, la torturaban eh incluso se divertían mordiéndola y cortándola, quemándole con su veneno, pero aun ella estando viva, era una escena espeluznantemente hermosa, eh de comentar-, pero aun así no me causaba el placer que me causaba el recordar a aquel muchacho de mi infancia, el chico que vivía frente a mi calle, alto, con sus ojos negros como la mismísima noche y una sonrisa que embelesaba a cualquiera su piel tersa y suave casi podías decir que su voz era una melodía celestial, y aun así 3 años mayor que yo, inalcanzable para mí- igual íbamos al mismo instituto- pensé- y aunque ya mi madre antes de nacer incluso había proclamado con quien me casaría, lo daría todo por èl-.

Recordaba aun aquella vez que me había escapado con aquel chico- Mmm… no recuerdo su nombre, quizás jamás me lo dijo- pensaba mientras recordaba; caminábamos por las calles apresurados que nadie nos viese, nos escondíamos, corríamos y reíamos; hasta que llegamos a las afueras de la ciudad donde aquel imponente desierto se alzaba, ni fijando la vista en la lejanía podías ver donde acababa, era simplemente un paraíso de arena, nos sentamos allí donde unos espinosos arbustos daban una pequeña sombra de el potente sol y charlamos, solo charlábamos y jugábamos, hasta que entre risas se acerco a mí, su mirada era tan penetrante, era como ver dentro de la mismísima penumbra; sin embargo me sorprendió ver como la negrura de su mirada en un segundo se volvió del color de la arena, fue hermoso y logro encender en mi un calor que jamás había sentido antes- será que le quería?- se acerco a mí con disimulo, mientras yo estaba verdaderamente perdida en su mirada y cuando al fin estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir en mi rostro su respiración, tan tranquila como siempre, note que sus labios estaban a punto de rozar los míos…

Mis demonios peleaban entre ellos por querer morder a mi "madre", sacándome así de mis recuerdos.

Hey, tranquilos! - les grite derrepente- no la maten aun, quiero ser yo la que le de el golpe final y no peleen ¿vale?, luego se la podrán comer.

Mis demonios hacían un desastre, había mucha sangre y trozos de piel regados por la habitación, podías ver como temblaba- ¿será de miedo, o de dolor?- me pregunte.

Acercándome un poco más a ella saltando de donde me encontraba cómodamente sentada, me miro con rostro impasible, lleno de sorpresa y miedo, mientras yo solo sonreía, me senté en la silla que tanto le gustaba, la arrime hasta quedar frente a su cama, observaba como temblaba y se retorcía evitando los mordiscos, aruños y veneno de mis spartois _(Los Spartois son demonios guerreros de las mitologías hindús y aravicos que decían ser sanguinarios y fuertes e indestructibles, son una de la clase de demonios que iré manejando durante la historia). _Así mis demonios pararon, mirándome, esperando mis órdenes, obvio sin dejar de relamerse los labios.

-Hija, oh hija mía, estas bien, estas viva, ven ayuda a tu madre, llama a una ambulancia, quítame estas bestias de encima- decía con lagrimas en los ojos, algo desesperada.

Mmm… que hipócrita es la muy desgraciada -pensé- Me levante lentamente de la silla, deje caer mi vestido negro, quedando enteramente desnuda, y alce los brazos hacia el techo de la estancia, dejando correr mi poder, había comenzado mi metamorfosis, comenzaban a salirme mis hermosas escamas negras mate, y mi contextura se volvía alargada y gruesa, comenzaba a crecer y mi único ojo normal comenzaba a tomar la forma del otro más amarillo, mas reptil, mis colmillos se alargaron y curvaron, y así me convertí en una hermosa serpiente gigante, más que eso en una hermosa mamba negra del desierto.

Lentamente me arrastre hasta ella, la cual me miraba atónita y desesperada, no dejaba de intentar levantarse para huir, gritaba y sollozaba, la mire pegando mi rostro a ella acariciándole el cachete con uno de mis colmillos, dejando que mi veneno le quemara, como pude la tome y la acomode sentada en la cama -veras como te comen madre- le sisee con mi lengua bifurcada que se acercaba a sus labios, y echándome hacia atrás le di a mis demonios rienda suelta sobre ella, escuchaba sus gritos, veía como su sangre rociaba a mis hermosas criaturas y como trozos de su piel volaban entre ellos; ella intentaba separarlos de su cuerpo, pero más la mordían, le quemaban las piernas, con el veneno de sus dientes dientes le quemaban la piel, mientras que al mismo tiempo las escamosas pieles de mis demonios le rompían y raspaban, veía como la sangre brotaba de sus heridas y el veneno las empeoraba, cual acido de batería, y sus ojos comenzaron a apagarse lentamente.

-No, aun no morirás- sonreí y la abrace triturándole los huesos, matándola con mi fuerza, dándole un abrazo mortal, lentamente la solté dejando que se desmenuzara, sintiendo su ultima bocanada de aire, viendo como sus ojos perdían viveza, viéndola morir. Me fui, no quería seguir viendo como mis hijos se la comían, me parecía asquerosa tanta sangre impura.

Mientras me arrastraba a lo que alguna vez fue mi cuarto, me convertí de nuevo en una hermosa chica, tapando el lado de mi rostro lleno de escamas con mi cabello entre en el cuarto, y me acosté en la cama polvorienta, que alguna vez había sido mía; quedándome ensimismada en mis pensamientos, dejándome soñar despierta una vez más.

Justo en el instante que tocarían mis labios los suyos, aparecieron nuestros padres, mi madre enfurecida me golpeo y su padre se lo llevo sin siquiera decir una palabra, esa última mirada a través del vidrio del carro de su padre me basto para saber que sentía un profundo sentimiento por él; jamás lo volví a ver, pero recuerdo asomarme día a día por la ventana que daba a la calle para ver si le veía salir de la casa de enfrente, fue el dueño de mi corazón, el dueño de mis deseos, mas las circunstancias no permitieron estar junto a él, aun así lo recuerdo, lo llevo conmigo, en mis recuerdos, aun en esta vida.

Decidí ir a ver, si mi amado aun estaba en la casa vecina, corrí a la ventana y salte por ella, me metí por la puerta del patio a la casa que en mi otra vida tanto había visto por la ventana, vi a su padre ya anciano, pero no, no estaba él, él desde ese día había desaparecido, quizás se convirtió en polvo, como yo.

Salí de allí pitando y decidí ir a ver el desastre que habían hecho mis reptiles, y vaya que se habían divertido era todo una escena… Los hice desaparecer dejando la casa "tal y como estaba".

Me dirigía al desierto a descansar de tanto acontecimiento, volver a mi casa me había dejado exhausta emocionalmente, y vi aquel cactus donde me acosté con mi adorado chico aquel día, D&amp;A se leia tallado un poco borroso -D- pensé y me recosté a su sombra viendo el amanecer, recordando viejos momentos y dormí verdaderamente soñé, tenia tanto sin hacerlo…

**Bueno chicos espero le haya gustado este nuevo cap de la balanza espero sus review y gracias por leerme besos…**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Yo y mi súper ausencia, creo que una vez mas les debo una gran disculpa por la espera pero me temo que no había tenido inspiración alguna ni tiempo en el cual sentarme a escribirles un capitulo gustoso a Uds. mis lectores que no se merecen más que lo mejo, pues aquí va espero sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios, BESOS.**

Podía sentir el sudor frio correr por mi nuca a la parte baja de mi espalda; se avecinaba una pesadilla, estaba segura.

Quizás debería despertar- me dije, pero la curiosidad acariciaba mi mente cada vez más. Estos sueños y pesadillas no eran más que recuerdos vividos de mi vida anterior, así que lo deje correr. Veía todo como una vieja película de las que le ponen rollo y se salta las imágenes, bueno así, algo incomodo les comento, esta sensación de estar tan cerca de algo que lo puedes tocar y aun así no llegas a tomarlo; y comenzaron a difuminarse las imágenes.

Una novia llorando ante el altar al lado de un hombre de tez despiadada; los caminos de universidades llenas de hombres mientras la mujer en el hogar era humillada y castigada por su género, constituciones creadas para proteger al común denominador del machista empedernido creyente de que la mujer es un objeto, túneles y pasadizos que no llevan sino a oscuridad plena y fría, voces que se escuchan a la distancia, gritos de pánico y auxilio que aunque lo intentes no podrías llegar a ellos mientras más has de acercarte más los mismos te adentraran en los siniestros abismos del dolor.- y sin más me desperté, agitada y la estela de sudor frio que dejan las pesadillas mas tenebrosas, las que te paralizan, chorreaba por mi frente y la parte baja de mi espalda, casi llegando a adentrarse en mis glúteos. Me encontraba rodeada de pequeños, grandes y sinuosos ojos, que me observaban detenidamente, velando por mi seguridad, por mi calma.- mis hermosas criaturas del inframundo – dije en voz baja, casi volviéndose un susurro mis palabras en la briza helada de las noches del desierto, sonreí, como amaba a estas criaturas que mi padre me había otorgado como regalo, ensimismada en mis pensamientos acariciando a uno de mis dragones de Cómodo que me servía de almohada en los arenales donde yacía acostada, escuche en la lejanía un motor, ese sonido que ya me parecía tan conocido, peculiar, como si le fuese escuchado antes.- espera, si le escuchaba, día a día llegaba a la mansión ese motor, ese Jeep- grite levantándome asustando un poco a mis demonios por el nivel de exaltación con que me levante sin chistar y les aporreé contra la arena. Todos se me quedaron viendo a la expectativa.

En el horizonte pude divisar el Jeep que tan conocido me parecía el sonido de su motor, y le vi al volante del mismo – Aleroci – susurre, mis demonios gruñeron al unisonó, como no, eran una extensión de mi alma, de mi mismísimo ser.

Aleroci parecía dirigirse a la ciudad que estaba cerca de nuestro pueblo, obvio tendría que manejar por las arenas áridas de mi desierto, estaba tan apurado, se podía distinguir fácilmente por la manera que conducía.- así que con apuros en llegar a la ciudad- me preguntaba cuales eran sus razones, así que ladeando la cabeza mire fijamente a uno de mis Cómodos y le indique le que siguiese sin pronunciar palabra alguna, suspire, así sabría sin mucho esfuerzo que se traía entre manos.

Al mirar hacia atrás y disponerme a levantarme de una buena vez para emprender camino, sonreí ampliamente, el lugar donde hace días yacía dormida no era ni más ni menos que donde estaba el cactus de mi aventura con el chico que me robaba el aliento, D&amp;A se leía aun claramente en el costado del mismo. Era tan vivido el recuerdo del roce de sus labios y el suave tacto de su rostro.- mordí mi labio inferior – era tan difícil olvidar un amor incluso después de renacer, entre mi gran sonrisa nostálgica, observe el cielo se veían a lo lejos nubes que no podían ser más que las de una tormenta de arena, si debía comenzar a moverme o correría la suerte de verme envuelta en la tormenta.

Al parecer a Aleroci no le iría tan bien con la tormenta, llevaba el Jeep y todos sabemos que es un carro bastante descubierto, con las heridas abiertas que aun tendría seguro sufriría un poco; hice uno de esos pucheros tan característicos míos - pobre – comencé a caminar, esta vez en mi forma humana no quería transformarme que flojera andar todo el día como serpiente, me quedaría un rato así, peine parte de mi cabello hacia delante para cubrir la parte escamosa de mi rostro y seguí hacia donde se escondía el sol, ya se comenzaba a sentir el frio nocturno tan peculiar del desierto, y así deje atrás a el pueblo que alguna vez me había acogido.

Me pareció ver un lindo escorpión que se intento comer una de mis cobras, caminaba como guiándome, se volteaba, me observaba con esos pequeños ojitos sobre su cabeza, como queriendo leer los más profundos pensamientos de mi alma, y seguía caminando. Decidí seguirle, solo por diversión; se dirigía a la aldea de los hombres de las arenas, a la lejanía se observaba como su gente se preparaba para la tormenta que se avecinaba y allí en una de sus tiendas se podía distinguir una luz negra y tenue que parpadeaba crecía y se moldeaba, comenzaba a tomar forma y caí en cuenta que era un portal, y que el mismo me estaba llamando a mí y mi curioso guía, la negrura del portal era exquisita, un negro mate más intenso que la mismísima noche pero muy en el fondo un toque de luz podía distinguirse, me llamaba, quería saber que se encontraba dentro de él, que misterios escondía, así que me deje llevar, me precipite y corrí hacia él.

Menudo viaje el que me di al entrar en el portal, veía el tiempo pasar lentamente, mis demonios chocaban contra el portal no podían entrar, no podía dejarlos atrás, veía sus caras de presunta preocupación todo comenzó a distorsionarse, sentía como mis escamas iban separándose dolorosamente de mi piel, era libre de ellas pero era un frio aterrador el que sentía en mi piel; y de un solo golpe caí en lo que parecían eran unas escalinatas de piedra, mire a mi alrededor en unos 360º, todo estaba tan brilloso y pulido, tan limpio que daba una sensación de inseguridad extraña – asqueroso- me dije, y comencé a escuchar voces en la lejanía de una habitación adyacente, me dirigí hacia la puerta de la misma, quería saber donde me encontraba, esto no pintaba nada bien.

Tiene que hacer algo, quitarme esta maldición que me puso esa infame, ya no soporto verme al espejo, no puedo salir a la calle sin ser señalado, detesto mi aspecto, pff y ni se hable de mi olor que no ve huelo como las cloacas del mismísimo infierno, esto es un deshonor para mi familia, mi apellido, para mi nombre, todos me ven con repulsión, ya saben que algo oscuro es dueño de esta maldición que llevo ahora conmigo, tiene que ayudarme, desaste de esto – Rogaba casi de rodillas Aleroci.

Me carcajee para mis adentros, pero aun así deje a la vista mis prominentes colmillos de reptil, estaba sufriendo; y caí en cuenta de lo que sucedía, este maldito nigromante me había invocado, ahora que era un semidemonio era más vulnerable que mas podía esperar, me podían invocar con cualquier hechizo básico, mis instintos me guiarían hasta donde mi nombre se recitaba. Pero que este enclenque osara llamarme era un insulto que no perdonaría, quien se interpusiese entre mi venganza y yo no podía llamarse más que mi enemigo.

Esta maldición es de hechicería antigua, potente y de la más oscura magia que e visto, como pretende usted que se la quite, lo único que puedo hacer es adherirla a usted unirlos siendo uno para que aquel que lo maldijo sufriera el mismo karma que usted.- siendo interrumpido abruptamente se escucharon los gritos desesperados de Aleroci – NO, COMO PIENSA QUE ACEPTARIA TENER A ESE ENJENDRO DENTRO DE MI, TODO LO CONTRARIO ES LO QUE QUIERO ALEJELA LO MAS QUE PUEDA DE MI NO DEJE QUE ME ENCUENTRE QUE ME TOQUE, NI ELLA NI SUS MASCOTAS, SE ALIMENTAN DE MI AVECES PUEDO SENTIR QUE ME SIGUEN QUE SU ALIENTO ESTA EN MI NUCA.-

Huy se encontraba algo alterado por lo que podía oír, si lo disfrutaba pero como no si él me había matado; lo estaba volviendo loco y eso que apenas comenzaba el juego – que marica – no aguantaría a el próximo nivel, no podía permitir que se rindiese, él debía vivir y sufrir cada milisegundo de su insulsa vida.

El nigromante comenzó a recitar palabras ocultas que jamás deberían ser pronunciadas por labios humanos y mucho menos ser escuchadas por los mismos, comencé a sentir una terrible punzada en las escamas de mi rostro más allá de eso en mi corazón, palpitaba cada vez mas rápido si no estuviese parcialmente muerta pensaría que me fuera a dar un infarto, mi ojo reptil comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso y mi cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos, temblaba, los demonios que comenzaban a llegar, a salir del suelo me miraban con temor y repugnancia como si ya no me reconociesen el Cómodo que mande con Aleroci se alejaba lentamente de él y me miraba con rencor casi con odio, que rayos pasaba, solté un gemido de puro dolor, comenzaba a transformarme sin querer en la hermosa mamba que era y escuche el grito desgarrador de Aleroci al comenzar a emerger de la piel de su cuello la especie de un tatuaje de una mamba negra mate, quemaba su cuello; y lo entendí pretendía unirnos, no podía permitir que pasase tal atrocidad sino jamás podría cumplir mi venganza quedaría atada de nuevo a este patán, comencé a recordar sin más las humillaciones, los golpes de él y sus familiares, incluso mi padre creía que había deshonrado a mi marido, las múltiples violaciones que le propinaba a mi cuerpo, las bofetadas enfrente de mi madre y quien le placiese observar, la depresión ligada a la ira comenzó a fluir desde el fondo de mi ser por mi bífida sangre, el tatuaje que ahora llevaba en el cuello Aleroci comenzó a apretarse y asirse alrededor de su cuello apretando y estrujando al son de mi extenuante ira, lo labios del nigromante ardían como si acido brotara de ellos, los mismos se desasían ante sus ojos pero aun así no paraba de recitar las viejas palabras prohibidas – error no deberías unir a un demonio con razones a un enclenque humano sin motivo para vivir – dije tangente y comencé a liberarme de sus palabras, a dejar fluir la gran cantidad de poder que mis padres me habían regalado.

Mis escamas comenzaban a desprenderse de mi piel nuevamente mostrando mi deformación, divagaba entre mis aspectos, de serpiente a mujer, de mujer a serpiente. Abalanzándome sobre el cuerpo de Aleroci comencé a mirar fijamente a el nigromante seduciéndolo, buscando en lo más adentro de sus recuerdos sus más sucias fantasías, lo hice tartamudear – 1, 2 y 3 – sonreí y solté a Aleroci para dejar caer mi vestido ante los ojos de el pobre nigromante que me observaba y así callo sus labios invalido por sus deseos, cayó de rodillas, tantas cosas que pensaba el que sucedían y solo en su mente se encontraban tales cosas. Y comenzó el mismo a arrancarse trozos de piel y ofrecérmelos pidiendo perdón. Comenzó a vomitar sangre, ahogándose en sus asquerosos pensamientos y de su boca comenzó a emerger en medio de la sangre una coral casi como si tratase de arrancarle las entrañas. Al otro lado de la habitación Aleroci miraba atónito lo que pasaba paralizado por el miedo, tocándose el cuello donde me había tenido hace poco segundos y ya su tatuaje comenzaba a desvanecerse. La coral cayó al suelo y me miro con sus pequeños ojos amarillos sin chistar se acerco a mí y se metió en mi piel subiendo por mis caderas dándole un color nuevo a mi ojo, sonreí me causaba un placer extraño y adyacente en mi piel, vi como se derretía el nigromante solo quedaba ya una mancha roja donde antes estaba su cuerpo, mis demonios se acercaban a limpiar el desastre de algo debían alimentarse claro está, y voltee a ver a Aleroci que aun con la boca abierta y los brazos al cuello seguía viendo la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

\- Incrédulo, que pensaste que un pobre nigromante podría acabar conmigo, errado estas para desacerté de mi necesitaras más que eso, yo solo quería jugar pensaba dejarte ser por un tiempo solo comienzo con lo que te tengo preparado pero tú me obligas a seguir haciéndote el mismo daño que tú me hiciste, las humillaciones, la injuria pero el doble para que lo que resta de tu vida jamás olvides tus pecados.- le dije en voz suave y apacible, casi como si se tratase de las palabras de amor que recitara al oído un amante a su mujer.

Se incoó de rodillas en el suelo mientras hablaba, mis palabras parecían puñaladas en su piel, comenzó a arrastrase hacia atrás y se topo con los dientes en su espalda de mi Cómodo, soltó un alarido y al fin sus palabras comenzaron a fluir de sus labios, un sonido desesperado y gutural – no, no perdóname mi cielo yo, yo no quise herirte, no quise matarte todo fue un error, yo te amaba.- y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, que manipulador, pensaba que eso le salvaría de lo que le preparaba, aun no soportaba verle así arrastrándose por mí, mire a uno de mis demonios y este le alzo en brazos haciendo que se levantase, comenzó a temblar al sentir las manos escamosas y ásperas de este.

Me acerque a su rostro, aspire su olor putrefacto, puse mala cara y le bese la frente, tallándole con mi lengua bífida una prominente "A" antigua,- que comience el juego – comente, y dicho aquello me desvanecí con mis demonios dejándole postrado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el donde antes me había encontrado yo parada. Sin más me convertí en la hermosa mamba que era pero había algo nuevo uno de mis ojos ya no era negro azabache, era amarillo como la de la coral podía camuflarme a mi gusto y parecer, a la final que este cretino fuese hecho esto tenía sus ventajas, sonreí.

Antes de irme le deje un regalito para poder seguirle, una de mis seguitas, crecería a su lado y así podría ir a donde el fuese, a donde me llevaría en su temor de huir de mi. Me deje caer en el regazo de mi Cómodo, estaba herida, ese maldito nigromante había logrado arrancar alguna de mis escamas, ardía como el mismísimo sol, podía sentir como resbalaba por mi cuello hacia mis pechos la sangre que brotaba de mis heridas, uno de mis demonios más pequeños se acerco a mí y comenzó a lamer mis heridas, curándome, entregándome parte de él, de su espíritu; observe como un humo grisáceo salía de él y se entrelazaba en mis heridas como si las acariciase, y todos comenzaron a brillar a mi alrededor. Me comenzaron a pesar los parpados, me sumergí en un profundo sueño, dejándome en garras de los demonios que ahora eran parte de mí, que me cuidaban como si de una madre para ellos me tratase.

Me encontraba en un reloj de arena y escuchaba a los granitos que caían sobre mi cabeza, estos cantaban "te ahogaras, te ahogaras", segundo a segundo se llenaba cada vez más y más rápido, me alce sobre mi cola, que raro estaba convertida en serpiente, mas no era una mamba negra la cual ya acostumbraba tener como apariencia, era una anaconda, pequeña e insignificante. Me desesperaba cada vez más, como saldría de esta, ya algo resignada me enrolle en mi cuerpo, dándome un gran abrazo entregada a los cantares de los letales granos de arena y al latigazo que propinaban al caer en mi cuerpo, sumiéndome de nuevo en profundo sueño, saltando de escena en escena, volví a mi plano astral.


	6. Capitulo 6 (Reencuentros)

**Yo y mi súper ausencia, creo que una vez mas les debo una gran disculpa por la espera pero me temo que no había tenido inspiración alguna ni tiempo en el cual sentarme a escribirles un capitulo gustoso a Uds. mis lectores que no se merecen más que lo mejor, pues aquí va espero sea de su agrado; espero sus comentarios, BESOS.**

Podía sentir el sudor frio correr por mi nuca a la parte baja de mi espalda; se avecinaba una pesadilla, estaba segura.

Quizás debería despertar- me dije, pero la curiosidad acariciaba mi mente cada vez más. Estos sueños y pesadillas no eran más que recuerdos vividos de mi vida anterior, así que lo deje correr. Veía todo como una vieja película de las que le ponen rollo y se salta las imágenes, bueno así, algo incomodo les comento, esta sensación de estar tan cerca de algo que lo puedes tocar y aun así no llegas a tomarlo; y comenzaron a difuminarse las imágenes.

Una novia llorando ante el altar al lado de un hombre de tez despiadada; los caminos de universidades llenas de hombres mientras la mujer en el hogar era humillada y castigada por su género, constituciones creadas para proteger al común denominador del machista empedernido creyente de que la mujer es un objeto, túneles y pasadizos que no llevan sino a oscuridad plena y fría, voces que se escuchan a la distancia, gritos de pánico y auxilio que aunque lo intentes no podrías llegar a ellos mientras más has de acercarte más los mismos te adentraran en los siniestros abismos del dolor.- y sin más me desperté, agitada y la estela de sudor frio que dejan las pesadillas mas tenebrosas, las que te paralizan, chorreaba por mi frente y la parte baja de mi espalda, casi llegando a adentrarse en mis glúteos. Me encontraba rodeada de pequeños, grandes y sinuosos ojos, que me observaban detenidamente, velando por mi seguridad, por mi calma.- mis hermosas criaturas del inframundo – dije en voz baja, casi volviéndose un susurro mis palabras en la briza helada de las noches del desierto, sonreí, como amaba a estas criaturas que mi padre me había otorgado como regalo, ensimismada en mis pensamientos acariciando a uno de mis dragones de Cómodo que me servía de almohada en los arenales donde yacía acostada, escuche en la lejanía un motor, ese sonido que ya me parecía tan conocido, peculiar, como si le fuese escuchado antes.- espera, si le escuchaba, día a día llegaba a la mansión ese motor, ese Jeep- grite levantándome asustando un poco a mis demonios por el nivel de exaltación con que el que ejecute la acción, sin chistar les aporreé contra la arena. Todos se me quedaron viendo a la expectativa.

En el horizonte pude divisar el Jeep que tan conocido me parecía el sonido de su motor, y le vi al volante del mismo – Aleroci – susurre, mis demonios gruñeron al unisonó, como no, eran una extensión de mi alma, de mi mismísimo ser.

Aleroci parecía dirigirse a la ciudad que estaba cerca de nuestro pueblo, obvio tendría que manejar por las arenas áridas de mi desierto, estaba tan apurado, se podía distinguir fácilmente por la manera que conducía.- así que con apuros en llegar a la ciudad- me preguntaba cuales eran sus razones, así que ladeando la cabeza mire fijamente a uno de mis Cómodos y le indique le que siguiese sin pronunciar palabra alguna, suspire, así sabría sin mucho esfuerzo que se traía entre manos.

Al mirar hacia atrás y disponerme a levantarme de una buena vez para emprender camino, sonreí ampliamente, el lugar donde hace días yacía dormida no era ni más ni menos que donde estaba el cactus de mi aventura con el chico que me robaba el aliento, D&amp;A se leía aun claramente en el costado del mismo. Era tan vivido el recuerdo del roce de sus labios y el suave tacto de su rostro.- mordí mi labio inferior – era tan difícil olvidar un amor incluso después de renacer, entre mi gran sonrisa nostálgica, observe el cielo se veían a lo lejos nubes que no podían ser más que las de una tormenta de arena, si debía comenzar a moverme o correría la suerte de verme envuelta en la tormenta.

Al parecer a Aleroci no le iría tan bien con la tormenta, llevaba el Jeep y todos sabemos que es un carro bastante descubierto, con las heridas abiertas que aun tendría seguro sufriría un poco; hice uno de esos pucheros tan característicos míos - pobre – comencé a caminar, esta vez en mi forma humana no quería transformarme que flojera andar todo el día como serpiente, me quedaría un rato así, peine parte de mi cabello hacia delante para cubrir la parte escamosa de mi rostro y seguí hacia donde se escondía el sol, ya se comenzaba a sentir el frio nocturno tan peculiar del desierto, y así deje atrás a el pueblo que alguna vez me había acogido.

Me pareció ver un lindo escorpión que se intento comer una de mis cobras, caminaba como guiándome, se volteaba, me observaba con esos pequeños ojitos sobre su cabeza, como queriendo leer los más profundos pensamientos de mi alma, y seguía caminando. Decidí seguirle, solo por diversión; se dirigía a la aldea de los hombres de las arenas, a la lejanía se observaba como su gente se preparaba para la tormenta que se avecinaba y allí en una de sus tiendas se podía distinguir una luz negra y tenue que parpadeaba crecía y se moldeaba, comenzaba a tomar forma y caí en cuenta que era un portal, y que el mismo me estaba llamando a mí y mi curioso guía, la negrura del portal era exquisita, un negro mate más intenso que la mismísima noche pero muy en el fondo un toque de luz podía distinguirse, me llamaba, quería saber que se encontraba dentro de él, que misterios escondía, así que me deje llevar, me precipite y corrí hacia él.

Menudo viaje el que me di al entrar en el portal, veía el tiempo pasar lentamente, mis demonios chocaban contra el portal no podían entrar, no podía dejarlos atrás, veía sus caras de presunta preocupación todo comenzó a distorsionarse, sentía como mis escamas iban separándose dolorosamente de mi piel, era libre de ellas pero era un frio aterrador el que sentía en mi piel; y de un solo golpe caí en lo que parecían eran unas escalinatas de piedra, mire a mi alrededor en unos 360º, todo estaba tan brilloso y pulido, tan limpio que daba una sensación de inseguridad – asqueroso- me dije, y comencé a escuchar voces en la lejanía de una habitación adyacente, me dirigí hacia la puerta de la misma, quería saber donde me encontraba, esto no pintaba nada bien.

Tiene que hacer algo, quitarme esta maldición que me puso esa infame, ya no soporto verme al espejo, no puedo salir a la calle sin ser señalado, detesto mi aspecto, pff y ni se hable de mi olor que no ve huelo como las cloacas del mismísimo infierno, esto es un deshonor para mi familia, mi apellido, para mi nombre, todos me ven con repulsión, ya saben que algo oscuro es dueño de esta maldición que llevo ahora conmigo, tiene que ayudarme, desaste de esto – Rogaba casi de rodillas Aleroci.

Me carcajee para mis adentros, pero aun así deje a la vista mis prominentes colmillos de reptil, estaba sufriendo; y caí en cuenta de lo que sucedía, este maldito nigromante me había invocado, ahora que era un semidemonio era más vulnerable que mas podía esperar, me podían invocar con cualquier hechizo básico, mis instintos me guiarían hasta donde mi nombre se recitaba. Pero que este enclenque osara llamarme era un insulto que no perdonaría, quien se interpusiese entre mi venganza y yo no podía llamarse más que mi enemigo.

Esta maldición es de hechicería antigua, potente y de la más oscura magia que e visto, como pretende usted que se la quite, lo único que puedo hacer es adherirla a usted unirlos siendo uno para que aquel que lo maldijo sufriera el mismo karma que usted.- siendo interrumpido abruptamente se escucharon los gritos desesperados de Aleroci – NO, COMO PIENSA QUE ACEPTARIA TENER A ESE ENJENDRO DENTRO DE MI, TODO LO CONTRARIO ES LO QUE QUIERO ALEJELA LO MAS QUE PUEDA DE MI NO DEJE QUE ME ENCUENTRE QUE ME TOQUE, NI ELLA NI SUS MASCOTAS, SE ALIMENTAN DE MI AVECES PUEDO SENTIR QUE ME SIGUEN QUE SU ALIENTO ESTA EN MI NUCA.-

Huy se encontraba algo alterado por lo que podía oír, si lo disfrutaba pero como no si él me había matado; lo estaba volviendo loco y eso que apenas comenzaba el juego – que marica – no aguantaría a el próximo nivel, no podía permitir que se rindiese, él debía vivir y sufrir cada milisegundo de su insulsa vida.

El nigromante comenzó a recitar palabras ocultas que jamás deberían ser pronunciadas por labios humanos y mucho menos ser escuchadas, comencé a sentir una terrible punzada en las escamas de mi rostro más allá de eso en mi corazón, palpitaba cada vez mas rápido si no estuviese parcialmente muerta pensaría que me fuera a dar un infarto, mi ojo reptil comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso y mi cuerpo se sacudía en espasmos, temblaba, los demonios que comenzaban a llegar, a salir del suelo me miraban con temor y repugnancia como si ya no me reconociesen el Cómodo que mande con Aleroci se alejaba lentamente de él y me miraba con rencor casi con odio, que rayos pasaba, solté un gemido de puro dolor, comenzaba a transformarme sin querer en la hermosa mamba que era y escuche el grito desgarrador de Aleroci al comenzar a emerger de la piel de su cuello la especie de un tatuaje de una mamba negra mate, quemaba su cuello; y lo entendí pretendía unirnos, no podía permitir que pasase tal atrocidad sino jamás podría cumplir mi venganza quedaría atada de nuevo a este patán, comencé a recordar sin más las humillaciones, los golpes de él y sus familiares, incluso mi padre creía que había deshonrado a mi marido, las múltiples violaciones que le propinaba a mi cuerpo, las bofetadas enfrente de mi madre y quien le placiese observar, la depresión ligada a la ira comenzó a fluir desde el fondo de mi ser por mi bífida sangre, el tatuaje que ahora llevaba en el cuello Aleroci comenzó a apretarse y asirse alrededor de su cuello apretando y estrujando al son de mi extenuante ira, lo labios del nigromante ardían como si acido brotara de ellos, los mismos se desasían ante sus ojos pero aun así no paraba de recitar las viejas palabras prohibidas – error, no deberías unir a un demonio con razones a un enclenque humano sin motivo para vivir – dije tangente y comencé a liberarme de sus palabras, a dejar fluir la gran cantidad de poder que mis padres me habían regalado.

Mis escamas comenzaron adherirse a mi piel nuevamente mostrando mi deformación, divagaba entre mis aspectos, de serpiente a mujer, de mujer a serpiente. Abalanzándome sobre el cuerpo de Aleroci comencé a mirar fijamente a el nigromante seduciéndolo, buscando en lo más adentro de sus recuerdos sus más sucias fantasías, lo hice tartamudear – 1, 2 y 3 – sonreí y solté a Aleroci para dejar caer mi vestido ante los ojos de el pobre nigromante que me observaba y así callo sus labios invalido por sus deseos, cayó de rodillas, tantas cosas que pensaba el que sucedían y solo en su mente se encontraban. Y comenzó a arrancarse trozos de piel y ofrecérmelos pidiendo perdón. Comenzó a vomitar sangre, ahogándose en sus asquerosos pensamientos y de su boca comenzó a emerger teñida con sangre una coral casi como si tratase de arrancarle las entrañas. Al otro lado de la habitación Aleroci miraba atónito lo que pasaba paralizado por el miedo, tocándose el cuello donde me había tenido hace poco segundos y ya su tatuaje comenzaba a desvanecerse. La coral cayó al suelo y me miro con sus pequeños ojos amarillos sin chistar se acerco a mí y se metió en mi piel subiendo por mis caderas dándole un color nuevo a mi ojo, sonreí me causaba un placer extraño y adyacente en mi piel, vi como se derretía el nigromante solo quedaba ya una mancha roja donde antes estaba su cuerpo, mis demonios se acercaban a limpiar el desastre de algo debían alimentarse claro está, y voltee a ver a Aleroci que aun con la boca abierta y los brazos al cuello seguía viendo la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

\- Incrédulo, que pensaste que un pobre nigromante podría acabar conmigo, errado estas para desacerté de mi necesitaras más que eso, yo solo quería jugar pensaba dejarte ser por un tiempo solo comienzo con lo que te tengo preparado pero tú me obligas a seguir haciéndote el mismo daño que tú me hiciste, las humillaciones, la injuria pero el doble para que lo que resta de tu vida jamás olvides tus pecados.- le dije en voz suave y apacible, casi como si se tratase de las palabras de amor que recitara al oído un amante a su mujer.

Se incoó de rodillas en el suelo mientras hablaba, mis palabras parecían puñaladas en su piel, comenzó a arrastrase hacia atrás y se topo con los dientes en su espalda de mi Cómodo, soltó un alarido y al fin sus palabras comenzaron a fluir de sus labios, un sonido desesperado y gutural – no, no perdóname mi cielo yo, yo no quise herirte, no quise matarte todo fue un error, yo te amaba.- y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, que manipulador, pensaba que eso le salvaría de lo que le preparaba, aun no soportaba verle así arrastrándose por mí, mire a uno de mis demonios y este le alzo en brazos haciendo que se levantase, comenzó a temblar al sentir las patas escamosas y ásperas de este.

Me acerque a su rostro, aspire su olor putrefacto, puse mala cara y le bese la frente, tallándole con mi lengua bífida una prominente "A" con caligrafía antigua,- que comience el juego – dicho aquello me desvanecí con mis demonios dejándole postrado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en el donde antes me había encontrado yo. Sin más me convertí en la hermosa mamba que era pero había algo nuevo uno de mis ojos ya no era negro azabache, era amarillo como la de la coral podía camuflarme a mi gusto y parecer, al final que este cretino fuese hecho esto tenía sus ventajas, sonreí.

Antes de irme le deje un regalito para poder seguirle, una de mis seguitas, crecería a su lado y así podría ir a donde el fuese, a donde me llevaría en su temor de huir de mi. Me deje caer en el regazo de mi Cómodo, estaba herida, ese maldito nigromante había logrado arrancar alguna de mis escamas, ardía como el mismísimo sol, podía sentir como resbalaba por mi cuello hacia mis pechos la sangre que brotaba de mis heridas, uno de mis demonios más pequeños se acerco a mí y comenzó a lamer mis heridas, curándome, entregándome parte de él, de su espíritu; observe como un humo grisáceo salía de él y se entrelazaba en mis heridas como si las acariciase, y todos comenzaron a brillar a mi alrededor. Me comenzaron a pesar los parpados, me sumergí en un profundo sueño, dejándome en garras de los demonios que ahora eran parte de mí, que me cuidaban como si de una madre para ellos me tratase.

Y comencé a soñar…


End file.
